Deleted Dreams: Sleepless Nights A SwanQueen Story
by longfelo22
Summary: Emma is struggling to learn magic and despite the heavy rain and power outage, the swan mills trio has a quiet night in. Emma has trouble sleeping with the thoughts of complex magic to learn and the rolling storm. Waking up to Storybrooke in need of clean up were her expectations, but the morning found her in the midst of a strange spell. Of which she was not the only one affected.


Emma leaned back in her chair and took a deep breath. She had been staring at that old dusty book for hours and it still made no sense. She rubbed her head and groaned slightly. Regina looked up from the book she was reading concerned.

"What is it?"

Emma slouched and reached for her coffee cup. It was empty.

"I don't know. I guess I'm wondering when all this will begin to make sense."

She stood up and tilted her head motioning with her cup.

"Another round?"

Regina smiled and nodded. She sat her book down and turned as Emma walked into the kitchen.

"You know, if magic were easy, everyone would do it. To wield great power, you have to dedicate time and effort."

Emma sighed and rolled her eyes as she poured water into the coffee pot.

"I know. I just feel like my eyeballs are ready to fall out from staring at jibberish and symbols all night."

Regina scoffed and turned back to the pile of books.

"It's not jibberish, and try reading it in nothing but candle light."

Emma rolled her eyes again and glanced over at the clock. It was nearly eight o'clock. She looked over at Henry lounging on Mary Margret's bed playing his game.

"Hey, didn't we call for pizza like an hour ago?"

Henry looked up from his game and looked at the clock.

"Yeah, it should have been here by now."

Emma fixed two cups of coffee and sat back down at the table. She picked up a different book and smiled as her eyes wandered the rest of the pile overwhelmingly. A few moments later there was a knock at the door. Emma stood and walked to the door pulling some cash from her pocket. The delivery boy was completely soaking wet and shivering slightly. He greeted her and commented on the weather as he handed her the pizza and a salad. Regina made space on the table as Emma sat the food on the counter and walked to the window. She glanced down at the street below as the rain collected heavily along the curbs.

"It's really coming down out there."

Regina smirked as she stacked the books aside.

"The rain in Maine."

"Hopefully it clears up, at least for the pizza guys sake."

Emma said as she walked back toward the kitchen. Henry grabbed them all plates as they sat down at the table. The pizza was a welcome and delicious distraction from all the reading. The smell of pepperoni instead of old dusty books was much better for Emma's mood. Henry eyeballed the stack of books.

"So, can you fly yet?"

Emma smiled and glanced at Regina.

"I'll work on that tomorrow. I'll need time to find the right cape."

Emma was helping Henry clean up when Regina's phone buzzed across the counter. She picked it up and looked at it strangely.

"It's Leroy."

She answered the phone and listened for a moment before walking over to the window. She ended the call and rubbed her head while she looked down at her phone screen. Emma saw that she was worried.

"What's wrong?"

Regina looked up from her phone.

"The flood drains are backed up and the water is starting to flood the mines and structures around town. They have to shut down the town power grid to avoid damage."

"Crap."

Emma walked over to the window and looked down to the street. The water levels were rising up to the curbs and flowing down the street fast.

"Well, looks like damage control tonight."

Emma grabbed her laptop and sent a signal to the fire station. The town alarm began to sound in the distance. Regina leaned against the counter typing on her phone.

"The rain isn't supposed to stop for another few hours. Looks like we are trapped here until it stops. Damage control will have to wait until the morning."

Regina sighed and put her phone down. She looked down to her heels.

"I can't even walk home in this weather."

The lights began to flicker and went out. Regina picked up her phone and scanned the room. The apartment was pitch black. Emma groaned.

"I think there are some candles here somewhere."

Emma grabbed her phone and began looking through the cupboards. She found some and placed them on the counter.

"Okay, matches are here somewhere too."

Emma opened a drawer as Regina waved her hand and lit all the candles. The room lit up with a soft glow and Regina smirked as Emma looked up at her.

"That works too."

Emma looked down at the drawer she had opened and found a deck of cards.

"Ooh, jackpot."

She pulled out the deck and waved it with her brow raised.

"Poker?"

Regina looked at Henry as he smirked. Emma tossed the deck to him.

"Shuffle em up kid, I got a jar of pennies around here somewhere."

Emma used her phone to navigate through the dark apartment. She realized she had got a message.

"My parents are staying at Phillip and Aurora's house tonight, they didn't want to walk home with the baby in this weather."

Regina and Henry sat down as Emma retrieved her jar of pennies and dumped them on the table. She spread them into three piles and pushed them forward in their directions as she looked to both of them.

"So, five-card stud, hold em', dealers choice?"

She smiled at Henry shuffling. Regina looked at the cards vacantly. Emma noticed her frowning.

"What's the matter?"

Emma said as Henry dealt them out.

"Well, I have never, I don't know how to."

Regina paused and Emma gathered the cards up. She began with explaining pairs and three of a kind. When she reached the higher suits Regina's brow raised as she made a comment.

"So the king has more power than the queen?"

"Yes, if it's a pair, three of a kind, or a full house, It gets a little trickier with a straight or a flush, and by suit."

"Hardly seems fair that the queen of spades would beat the queen of hearts. Considering."

Emma stared at the ceiling a moment and squinted.

"Yeah, I can see where that would be confusing. Considering."

They both smiled at each other and played the first hand. Emma won a few rounds as Henry dealt and Regina leaned over to him asking what to do. Emma revealed in the fact that she was causing Regina to be competitive. After losing a few more hands and the pile of pennies growing considerably larger by Emma, Regina decided to up the wager since she was getting the hang of it. She pulled her wallet from her purse and smirked as she laid a dollar on the table.

"I see your wager sheriff, and I raise you."

Emma tried to keep her poker face but her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed as she reached into her pocket and retrieved a crumpled bill.

"You're on."

They stared at each other a moment and Emma couldn't keep a straight face as she lingered in those beautiful brown eyes desperate to beat her at her own game. She sat up, leaned over the table, and laid her cards down.

"Full house, three toddlers and two ladies."

Emma laid down the three twos and two queens as she leaned back, grinned ear to ear and rested her hands behind her head. Regina looked at the cards and then down to her own.

"Well I guess that's a winning hand, but not against a royal flush."

Regina said as she scrunched her nose, smiled and laid her cards down. Emma pushed the pile of pennies forward and looked at Henry shaking her head.

"Royals. Render unto Regina that which is Regina's"

Regina smiled widely as Henry yawned.

"Well, I've got to get some sleep, not sure if there's school tomorrow, but I was supposed to have a test first thing."

Henry said as he stood up and grabbed his phone. He gave them both a hug and placed his headphones in his ears as he walked over and laid down on Mary Margret's bed. Emma looked to Regina and down to the pile of change.

"Double or nothin'?"

"You're on."

They played a few more hands before Regina began to yawn. Emma looked down to her phone.

"Wow, it's almost midnight. Big day tomorrow too. If you want, you can crash in my bed. I'm gonna check downstairs real quick to make sure the water hasn't reached the door. I'll take the couch."

She said as she stood up and took the coffee cups to the sink. Regina stood as well and turned to her.

"Yeah sure, well, goodnight then."

Emma slipped on her boots and walked out the door as Regina made her way up the loft stairs. Emma checked the front door. There was a small puddle of water coming in, but the rain had slowed down. She sighed knowing that the whole town would be cleaning up tomorrow and driftwood from the creeks would have to be cleared from the storm drains. Her favorite job she thought sarcastically. There was enough of those kinds of jobs being part-time sheriff and full-time savior. Cleaning up after monsters and beasts was one thing, the weather didn't need to add to her to-do list. She pushed the rubber rug against the door to help keep some of the water from coming in and she made her way back up the stairs by the light of her phone.

She grabbed a candle from the table and blew out the rest, looked over at the stack of books, and grabbed one. She wasn't feeling tired but reading always made her eyes hurt. Laying down on the couch, she placed the candle behind her on the stand. Opening the book gave her a sense of dread. It didn't matter what page she turned to, nothing made sense. She pressed on through it anyways. Regina was right, reading by candle light was hard.

After some time her sight grew heavy and she laid the book on her chest and closed her eyes. The couch wasn't very comfortable. She thought of Regina probably sleeping peacefully in the loft. She sat the book on the coffee table and rolled over. She tried to go over what she had read in her mind and commit it to memory. It was hard though, trying to learn all those symbols and remember what they meant, and several new languages to read magic texts. She was almost completely asleep when thunder rolled outside and she stirred. She tried to return to that state of slumber but tossed and turned instead. She wasn't going to get any sleep on that couch. She looked over to Henry who was now sprawled across Mary Margret's bed. She thought about her bed upstairs. Regina would be asleep by now and wouldn't even notice her if there was still room.

She got up from the couch and blew out the candle. Good thing she had awoken she thought, she may have forgotten to blow it out. She walked up the loft steps. Everything was dark and hazy. Her eyes hurt and she felt dizzy too. Probably from all the reading she thought. Regina was asleep and lying to the one side of the bed. Emma carefully laid down trying not to disturb her. She didn't move. Emma closed her eyes and was almost asleep again when Regina stirred slightly. She tried not to move thinking she would just fall back asleep. Instead, Regina backed into her and grabbed her arm and put it around her.

Emma went from hazy and sleepy to full panic attack and instantly sweaty. She had frozen all over except her heart pounding wildly and her nose twitching because it was now inches from Regina's hair. It smelled so sweet it was painful. Her hand draped gently over her stomach. She felt Regina's abdomen gently rise and fall. Regina curled her fingers into Emma's hand and held her arm in place over her. She thought of how to slip out of this potentially awkward position but something inside her took over. Maybe it was desperation or maybe it was a seize the moment kind of thing, but she tightened her arm around Regina and slipped her other arm under the pillow beneath her head.

Regina obviously didn't realize it was her. She was half asleep but Emma didn't care. She could never have known how her body would not let her pull away from this. Her nerves were radiating and she could feel her own heart beat all over now. Regina pushed closer into her and pressed her ear against her nose. Emma breathed her in harshly. The smell of her perfume and the feel of her soft hair brushing against her cheek, her backside pushing into her was far too leading. Emma delicately kissed her cheek.

Maybe she just wanted to be held, however subconsciously, she had forced her way into Emma's embrace. If she woke and was startled, Emma would just pretend she was also asleep and it was no big deal. Just an accidental snuggle she thought. She had never been so aware of her own body. She brushed her nose along Regina's ear wishing that she could keep her this way. Her hold became a little tighter as Regina hummed slightly and continued pressing herself into her. Emma was fighting back all the implications. Every time she stopped herself, but this time was different. She was too close to this intangible feeling after years of longing when Regina whispered.

"Emma."

Emma felt her heart sink. Her whole body tensed. She had never been so nervous. Her mind immediately second guessed what she had just heard. There was no way Regina knew what was happening. Emma panicked. Was she upset? She tried to pull away but Regina turned over and placed her hand on her cheek. She pressed her forehead to her hers and smiled. Emma would have collapsed if she had not already been lying down.

Regina didn't open her eyes when she pressed her lips into Emma's. That kiss was all Emma had desired since the day she had met Regina Mills. This divine feeling of being tightly wrapped around her, their lips locked together in a slow, tender dance. This ultimate merge was a craving that had become too painful to bear. The years rushed through her mind. Every coy smile, every stolen glance, every time she was close enough to just throw her arms around her, all raging through her in this simple but radiant kiss. Regina pulled back for a moment and whispered breathlessly as she caressed Emma's cheek and curled her fingers into her hair.

"Make love to me Emma."

Emma felt every fiber of her being surrender into Regina's kiss as those words echoed through her ears and filled her blood with fire. She pushed her hips firmly into her as Regina did the same. She felt Regina's delicate hand slide under her shirt and up her back. She trembled heavily at her loving touch feathering across her sensitive flesh. For the first time in her life, her head and her heart agreed but her muscles reacted tensely by this incredibly beautiful enchantress. She felt betrayed by her body. The very same flesh that ached for her touch for so long now twitched at the delicate pressure of her fingertips. Emma felt a slight frustration at her less than desirable reaction. Regina squeezed her tighter and whispered in her ear sweetly.

"It's okay, you don't have to be nervous."

Emma trembled still as Regina nibbled softly at her ear. Her soft whimpers and continued forward motion cascaded over her like a rushing wave. She let her lips linger inches from Emma's as she ran her hand across her cheek and through her hair. She opened her eyes and stared into Emma's. As she did, Emma noticed small ripples of violet energy. They weren't just making love in these moments, they were making magic. Emma could feel it turning inside of her. Regina continued to whisper as though her words were a spell Emma was falling under fast.

"Emma I'm in love with you. I want my happy ending to be our happy ending. I want to fall asleep in your arms and wake up to you every morning."

Regina closed her eyes and her brow furrowed at her painful honesty.

"I want us to raise our son together. I want."

She paused and gripped Emma's neck and spoke, breathing harshly, as though she were about to cry.

"I want, us."

Emma's muscles tensed again as her desperate words rang in her ears, enchanting her body. She wrapped her arms around her tighter and kissed her passionately. She forced herself to not be nervous. She rolled Regina on her back and climbed on top of her. Regina pulled away from her kiss briefly and smiled.

"Slow down. I'm not going anywhere. I want to enjoy every moment with you."

Regina pushed her upward and ran her hands along her sides under her shirt. She urged it off of her and Emma followed her lead pulling it over her head. Regina pressed her lips to her chest as she reached around her and unclasped her bra. Emma let her fingers entangle into her soft flowing hair as the clash of her lips against her sensitive skin surged through her like the thunder in the sky. Emma guided Regina's lips to hers and let her hands fall to her shirt. She mindfully kept pace as she unbuttoned her shirt and pushed it off. She reached behind her and unfastened her bra.

She was impossibly beautiful. Her body was statuesque, and all Emma could do was fall into her. She couldn't help the overwhelming impulse to feel her against her eager flesh. Nothing had ever felt like this. It was more than lust or desire, more than love, this was always meant for them. Everything they began in these moments, was her soul exposed. She had no memory to speak of in gauging her place in Regina's arms, but it was very close to the feeling of home. The desperate cry of her body, her heart, and her love. She was here. Right in her unyielding clutch.

The unfathomable pleasure felt in her bare flesh immersing in Regina's over so many years of longing, was what made her nerves settle. For a moment she felt the fear of it all slip from her. There was only the two of them. Regina became more excited as Emma gently sank her teeth into her neck. She whimpered lightly into her ear, trying to stay quiet. Emma noticed how she struggled to her breath. She knew they had to be discreet. So as her hand slipped lower down Regina's abdomen, she locked her lips into hers. Regina whimpered as Emma slowly unbuttoned her pants and let her fingers dance across her hips. Emma felt the urge to moan deeply as Regina's fingertips pressed into her back. Her soft hands gliding down her sides and gripping her backside firmly suppressed this cry of passion.

Emma kept her lips locked to Regina's as she hovered over her and gently pressed her fingers in between her legs. Regina gasped for air as Emma found her fully aroused. Regina placed her hands on Emma's cheeks and breathed her in deeply. Emma laid closer into her and kissed her cheeks as Regina whispered in her ear.

"Emma."

She pushed her fingers inside of her as Regina gasped for air once more. She let out a very quiet moan in her ear as her hips thrust into Emma. She worried they might wake Henry and as though she could read her mind, Regina waved her hand and a forcefield surrounded them. Emma looked at it as it cascaded down to the floor and glowed slightly. She looked down at Regina and smiled as she pulled her to her lips and kissed her letting her voice reflect the surreptitious pleasure Emma gave her.

The sound of her sweet moans made Emma eager to taste her further. She let her lips fall to her breasts. She felt Regina tighten around her fingers as she did. The feeling of her fingertips digging into her neck urged her downward to her abdomen. Emma smiled mischievously as she slipped off Regina's pants. Emma ran her fingers over her soft lace panties and her stomach as she let her eyes fill her memory with the sight of her beautiful naked body and how she trembled at her touch. Emma felt vaguely dazed at the sight of her flawless skin, her bare breasts, and her perfect shape. That smile that radiated through her so many times, how she bit her lower lip and trembled as she submitted to her will, She was truly enchanting. She pressed her lips to her stomach and her hips as her fingers entangled in her panties sliding them down gently.

Regina's breathing became labored and her legs shook slightly as Emma inched closer to her. Her lips and tongue saturated with her taste. Emma moaned at how good it felt to have her succulent taste in her mouth and her body radiating with pleasure beneath her. The sound of her cries of passion and her fingers tugging through her hair made Emma grip her legs tighter. She pulled her deeper into her kiss and filled her hands and arms with the gentle friction of her incredibly soft skin. It was like satin brushing into her palms and sliding across her heated flesh. She let them wander her sides and breasts as Regina became increasingly aroused.

Emma felt her muscles become tense as though she wished to hold back but could not. Her fingertips gripped her neck and shoulders indicating her enjoyment. Emma felt her small firm body tense all over, her cries and breathing became shorter and more desperate with each motion she made. Her legs became as stone as she throbbed into Emma's kiss. She had waves of orgasms one after the other as Emma absorbed and drank in every drop of her sweet release. She kept pace until Regina began to writhe from her hold. Emma kissed her legs and her hips. She slowly continued to kiss her way back to Regina's lips. Her arms lay across the bed her neck strained backward as her breathing began to settle. Emma took the open invitation to her neck. Regina pulled her to her lips and kissed her feverishly as she tried still to catch her breath. Emma pressed her body into her. Regina ran her fingers through her hair as Emma laid her ear to her chest and listened to her heart pound wildly.

Regina embraced her tightly and ran her hands across her back, seemingly memorizing every sensitive spot. She kissed her passionately as Emma's hair fell around her. She pushed it behind her ears but Emma leaned up instead and pulled it up to tie it back. Before she could, Regina sat upright and let her lips sink into her abdomen. She pressed her body close to her and let her hands explore ever place she could reach. She slowly began to unbutton her jeans as Emma let her hair fall back down and filled her hands with Regina's soft brown locks instead. She moaned sweetly as her tongue and lips encompassed her breast. Emma softly whispered her name in approval of her divine kiss. The feel of her warm, moist lips traveled in her nerves exactly where Regina's touch was about to fall. Her hand pressed eagerly into her jeans and slipped past her panties. She was absolutely soaking when Regina gently thrust her fingers inside of her.

Emma tilted her head back and breathed harshly as her voice cried out for her. She looked down to Regina as her other hand tugged at her jeans. Before Emma could react to removing them, Regina shrouded them away and let them fall to the bedside as she smiled up at her. Emma laughed a little and leaned in to kiss her as her bare trembling legs fell to her lap desperate for the feeling of Regina inside of her. She grasped at Regina's firm arm thrusting into her and pulled her into a sultry kiss as her hand gripped at her neck. Emma didn't realize how strong she was when Regina threw her to the bed and climbed on top of her. Regina was in no rush, she kissed her lips sweetly, ran her hands down her sides, and slowly kissed her way down Emma's stomach. She felt her nerves ripple once more. The sight of those tantalizing brown eyes glancing up at her as her soft lips traveled her sensitive skin, was a scene taken directly from her most treasured desires.

She trembled wildly when Regina kissed the insides of her thighs. Slowly inching closer, Emma couldn't help but grasp onto her for stability. Her muscles had no idea what her body was about to endure and when Regina sank her lips into her, she felt like she was floating away for a moment. Something like waking from a slumber where her body took a moment to remember it was real. Just when Emma thought she could endure, Regina would change or increase her stamina. It was like she could read her body like one of those complicated magic books. Emma couldn't hold out much longer and her body desperately wanted to submit to her intoxicating kiss. She tried to breath slower, tried to clear her head, but it was flooded with every smile, every sway of her hips. The years of immense pressure to hold back her body from falling into Regina's was too much to bear. Emma felt her back arch, her legs shake desperately, and loins submit to Regina's will.

She cried out passionately as the world fell away and all that was left was the divine release Regina's incredible kiss ensnared her in. Emma throbbed and her legs buckled. Regina guided them over her shoulders as her lips wrapped around her commanding each release. Regina kept her in this kiss for several minutes. Emma had never felt anything so wonderful as this. When she could take no more, she pulled at Regina's arms and guided her into hers. She let her whole body weigh into her. She kissed her passionately and rolled her to her side. She pulled Regina's leg over her and let herself immerse into her lips. She couldn't have been any closer to her. Every inch of her her flesh filled with hers. The feeling of being wrapped into her flooded in her nerves and soothed every flaring muscle. Emma whispered in her ear softly.

"I love you, Regina."

Regina kissed her cheek and hugged her tightly.

"I love you too Emma."

For some time she just kissed her and held her close, feeling her body rest and watching the street lights flicker as their eyes grew heavy. She pulled the blanket around Regina as she snuggled closer to her. Emma was falling asleep with a sense of peace she wasn't sure she had ever felt before. Having her warm naked body pressed so close, feeling her breath, the sweet smell of her hair filling her lungs. She couldn't think of anything that felt better than this moment.

Emma felt the sun on her face the next morning. She stretched and felt something odd. Before she could open her eyes she heard Regina shout.

"You treacherous little imp"

Emma sat up straight opening her eyes. She looked around confused for a moment as the night's events replayed in her mind. She had awoken on the couch, her clothes on, and before she could speak, Regina came down the loft stairs after her boots extremely angry. Emma panicked. What had happened she thought? She couldn't remember dressing and coming back to the couch, and Regina was clearly upset. She stood and staggered slightly as she looked to Mary Margret's bed. Henry had gone. Probably to school. She looked over at Regina as she struggled to put on her heels and spoke nervously.

"Wait, Sorry, did I? Whats wrong?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong! The dark one thinks he can curse me? I'll have his head on a platter as soon as I find out why!"

Regina was seething with rage. Emma could feel it. She didn't even have a chance to inquire what she was talking about before Regina shrouded away in a violet cloud. Emma swore she could have seen a red tint to it that time. She looked around trying to figure out what was happening. Everything seemed to be in order, but her memory was fuzzy. Regina was headed off to throw fireballs at Gold and she didn't have the slightest clue why. Maybe if she went after her, this would start to make sense. She reached for her jacket by the couch when the candle on the table beside it caught her eye with a flicker. Emma walked over to it. It was still lit. She was certain she blew it out the night before.

She grabbed the warm glass candle and blew it out. She slipped on her boots and jacket and headed out the door. The candle bothered her. Maybe in Regina's rage, she relit all the candles in the house. Emma considered going back to check, but stopping her from having a showdown with Gold was far more important. Emma was halfway to Gold's when Leroy pulled up beside her.

"Got most of the drains clear, Power is still down in certain parts of town though."

Emma stood there antsy and looking down the street toward Golds. Leroy noticed.

"Somethin' wrong?"

Emma stammered slightly.

"Uh, no, not really, good work on the drains let David know if you guys need any help today, I gotta go uh, check on something."

"Sure thing."

Emma continued down the street at a brisk pace. The sight of the savior running in this town would stir up some uneasy feelings. She nodded at several passersby's and smiled quickly as she ducked into Gold's shop. She looked around. Regina wasn't there. Gold glanced up at her from behind the counter as he polished a brass candle holder.

"Ah, Sheriff, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Have you seen Regina?"

"As a matter fact I have, you just missed her."

"What did she want?"

"Well, I do provide my customers a certain discretion, unless it's a matter of life or death where the law would need to intervene."

"She thinks you cursed her. Did you?"

Gold smirked and sat down the candle holder.

"Funny, she asked the same question."

"Well, did you?"

"I'll give you the same answer I gave her, I did not, but someone has. Someone very powerful indeed. If that's all you needed, I was just about to head out for some breakfast."

"What do you mean someone has?"

"Well, exactly that. You see, someone with powerful magic has cast a curse on our beloved mayor."

Emma shook her head confused at the notion.

"Who? What kind of curse? Tell me what you know."

"Concerned for her safety, are we? The who is just as much of a mystery to all of us at this point. The what? It's a rather powerful dream walking curse."

Emma took a moment to consider his words.

"What is a dream walking curse?"

"Quite simple really, it's the opposite of a sleeping curse."

Gold snapped his fingers and a book appeared. He continued talking as he flipped through its pages.

"You see, dream walking is a curse placed upon someone to intrude on their deepest desires. To find out what their mind and hearts eye have coveted the most. Or, to place desires or thoughts into the mind of the one cursed. Until these manifest in reality, the cursed one cannot sleep until they are fulfilled. Most people go mad succumbing to the latter reason for the curse, denying the notions that fate is compelling them toward, and of course, lack of sleep. It's been cast by a powerful person indeed because Regina bears the mark of the curse, but no memory of the dream. Seems a bit strange to me, or mishandled."

Gold found the page he was looking for and placed the book in front of Emma. She recognized it immediately. It was the same symbol she had been studying the night before. Emma panicked when the realization hit her. Gold scoffed slightly as he picked up the candle holder.

"You look tired dearie. Been up all night?"

Emma glanced at him sharply. She reached into her pocket for her phone to call Regina but it was dead from not being charged. Emma rubbed her head and sighed.

"What happens when she remembers? Will she remember? How can the curse be undone?"

"Oh, well, the desires play out in reality as I said, and she will remember soon enough."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well, I can't abandon the confidence of my customers, but could I interest you in a potion that restores lost memories? It's a rather popular item in this town and I happen to sell it."

He said as he held up a small bottle with blue liquid. Emma looked at him sideways and turned to leave.

"Do try to get some sleep dearie, weariness doesn't suit you."

Emma stormed out the door and sprinted toward Regina's house. People on the street turned as she ran past. She didn't care at this point. She had to get to Regina before she drank that potion. She stood at her door and took a deep breath before she knocked hard and just opened it. She yelled her name and Regina responded. She was in the kitchen. Emma took those few nervous steps through the entranceway. She turned the corner and found Regina mixing something into a steaming cauldron. She spotted the small bottle on the counter with blue liquid like the one Gold had. She sighed with relief as she saw Regina had not taken it yet.

"Hey there, watcha cooking?"

Regina looked up at her with a brow raised.

"A truth potion. Once I find the culprit who cursed me I'm going to torture the truth out of them."

Emma slid her hands into her pockets and looked down to the floor.

"Is that, I mean, would that be entirely necessary? It could just be, well, you might just be able to ask them, and it may not be a big deal, I mean, I just came from Gold's he filled me in, so, maybe it's not all that bad, you know?"

Regina furrowed her brow and glanced back up at Emma.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, I'm just saying, what if the person who cursed you, didn't, uh, or it was an accident, and maybe they just, I don't know, maybe it's not that bad."

Regina shook her head and continued adding things to the cauldron.

"I wish I shared your optimism."

Emma continued to stare at the floor.

"Hmm, yeah. So, how long does that potion take? Because there was something I wanted to talk to you about, no big deal really, things happen, bad weather and all."

"It's almost done, I may need your help on this one, Emma, we could be dealing with a very big threat, if it wasn't Gold then we need to weed out who."

There it was again, her name. When it unfolded from Regina's lips Emma's knees got weak. Her mind flashed to the night before and she sighed.

"Yeah, sure, just, if it's not a bad guy because maybe it's not, just holster the fireballs until after the explanation?"

Regina looked up at her curiously.

"Do you know something I don't?"

Emma struggled to think of a way to explain.

"Well, I mean you have been teaching me magic, and in the book, there's the symbols and the jibberish."

Regina cut her off.

"I'm sorry but I don't have time for theories right now, I know what I'm doing."

Regina grabbed the little bottle and drank its contents. Emma reached out her hand as if to stop her or say wait, but it was too late. Regina's face squinted as she leaned on the counter. Her mind flooded with every moment of her and Emma from the night before. Emma stepped back and swallowed harshly. She took a deep breath and waited for Regina to open her eyes. She finally did and Regina looked up at her painfully.

"You?"

Emma crossed her arms and looked away shamefully as she tried to gather her words. When she finally looked back at Regina her eyes had welled up with tears.

"Regina, I'm sorry. I was reading late and I fell asleep, and, I don't know how, but, I'm so sorry, I thought it was real, I thought, I remember it felt real. I didn't know. I'm sorry I didn't know."

Regina looked around for a moment confused. She crossed her arms and stared at Emma as tears rolled down her cheeks. Emma barely got any more words out.

"I will fix this, I can find a way. I know Gold knows more than he's letting on, and I will fix this, I'm so very sorry I messed everything up. I'll leave you to your truth potion, even though you won't need it, never hurts to have extra right?"

Emma smiled nervously as she turned to leave.

"Emma wait."

Every time she said her name it was like a dagger now. A reminder of them together.

"Dream walking doesn't work like that."

Emma turned and looked at her curiously.

"It's not supposed to feel real. You're not supposed to feel anything. I remember how every second felt, every kiss."

Regina looked at her painfully and walked toward her. Emma kept her head down as she stood inches from her. The smell of her perfume filled her nose again and Emma sighed deeply.

"Regina, I."

Regina placed her hand under Emma's chin and lifted her head to meet her gaze.

"Emma."

Regina placed her hands on her cheeks and pressed her body into hers. Emma felt her nerves set on fire again. Regina was very close to her lips when she whispered,

"I already know how to fix this."

Emma's eyes widened with a glimmer of hope when Regina pressed her lips into hers. The kissed rippled through both of them and a gust of light burst around them. Regina lingered inches from her lips as she whispered again.

"True loves kiss."

Emma smiled and kissed her back. She felt Regina smile in between kisses. It was even more real than reality somehow. Regina took Emma's hand and held it up for both of them to see. She let a small space separate their eager palms as they watched both of their magic coursing into one another. When she folded her fingers into Emmas, she got a warm feeling all over. Like she could feel everything Regina was feeling. She pulled Regina to her lips and kissed her passionately. Regina took a short breath and said,

"It's strange, almost like I can feel everything you are feeling."

Emma smiled warmly.

"Me too."

They kissed a moment longer before they felt the urge between them immeasurable. Regina smiled mischievously. She took Emma's hand and led her out of the kitchen. She walked backward for a moment unbuttoning her blouse in front of her.

"There's something we need to bring into the real world Sheriff. Regardless of true loves kiss, we should cover every possible way to make sure I'm no longer cursed."

Emma smiled and nodded seriously.

"Better safe than sorry, the Mayor needs her sleep after all."

"I really do. Any thoughts on making me tired?"

Regina winked at her and bit her lip as she continued to undress. Letting her blouse fall to the floor. Emma pulled off her jacket and kicked her boots off. She lifted her shirt over her head and pulled Regina into her. She let her hand slide down her hips and unzipped her skirt. Emma moved her against the table in the entranceway. Regina turned around and slid her skirt down as Emma watched. Those stockings, with that black lace garter clinging to her beautiful curves perfectly. Emma couldn't help but run her hands delicately over her incredible backside and grasp her firmly. Regina looked over her shoulder smiling as she pressed into Emma's hips. She reached her arm back to run her fingers through those soft blonde curls as her kiss feverishly discovered her neck. Regina felt her body ripple with pleasure this was far more intense than their dream interlude.

Emma's hands traveled to her breasts as she delicately pushed them beneath her bra. She kissed down the middle of her back until her teeth found the strap. It came unfastened easily. Emma pushed it off as well and sank her lips into Regina's neck once more gripping her breasts firmly.

Regina felt Emma's strength in her own muscles. She turned to meet her lips and found herself lost in her eyes. She pressed her hand to her chest and felt her heart. Emma breathed deeply as Regina gasped for air. It hit her like a wave. She could see herself through Emma's eyes and feel with her heart. The war they waged against each other, the moment she asked for her help, even watching herself walk away. It was crippling.

"All this time, Emma, and I never knew your heart was breaking."

Emma held her hand close and whispered.

"True love, it's magic, it takes time and dedication."

Regina smiled as she kissed her passionately with tears streaming down her face. She took a deep breath as her forehead pressed to Emma's. She caressed her cheeks delicately.

"Don't marry him."


End file.
